


Friends since the beginning

by JPC009



Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli, Simonverse | Creekwood Series - Becky Albertalli
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2019-09-17 14:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16976376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JPC009/pseuds/JPC009
Summary: Simon and Bram meet in Kindergarden and form a strong friendship that will last a lifetime.





	1. Friends since the beginning

It was the first day of kindergarten and Emily was dropping Simon off. Jack couldn’t make it because of a case he was working on, but they were planning to get ice cream tonight to celebrate.

Simon is excited and nervous. He didn’t make a lot of friends in daycare other than Nick and he was hoping to make some at school. 

“Alright Si, it’s time to go in,” Emily said letting go of Simon’s hand.

Simon gave her a kiss and a hug and went inside. 

“I’ll see you at 2, on the same spot,” Emily yelled as Simon carried his lunchbox and school bag into the school.

Simon sat down on the back of the classroom, as more students started to walk in. Nobody sat next to Simon. It seem everyone already knew each other, which made sense since Simon had gone to a small daycare and Nick was going to another school closer to his house.

The teacher stood in the front of the class to begin the day.

“Alright kids, quiet down,” Mrs. Jones said. “I’m so excited to get started and meet each and every one of you. I know we are going to learn so much and have so much fun.”

She continue talking about what they will be learning throughout the year. They were going to read a lot and write, as well. She wanted to make sure they were ready to go to elementary school. She was going to talk about the books they were going to read when she was interrupted by an older man at the door.

The kids remained quiet as Mrs. Jones talked to the principal in a low voice. After they were done, a kid with darker skin and nice hair walked in. 

“Alright class, this is our new student,” Mrs. Jones said patting the new student in the shoulder. 

The kids all waved at the new kid. “Do you want to tell us your name?” Mrs. Jones said to the new kid.

“I-I’m Abraham Greenfield,” the kid said in a low voice only Mrs. Jones and the kids in the front could hear. Simon wanted to meet the kid and then he realized that the only open seat was next to him.

“Sounds good Abraham, you can take a seat next to Simon. We are just talking about the books you will read this year,” Mrs. Jones said with a smile.

Abraham quickly sat down next to Simon. Simon was nervous and hoped to get along with the new kid, or else, he wouldn’t have any friends here.

Mrs. Jones kept talking until she decided to let the kids talk to each other about their family and what they like to do so they get to know each other better.

“Hey, I’m Simon. Simon Spier,” Simon said extending his hand to Abraham.

“Hi Simon, I’m Abraham Greenfield, but you can call me Bram,” Bram said extending his hand out and shaking Simon’s hand.

They talked for a couple of minutes about their families. Bram had just moved there from Savannah, since his dad got a job in Atlanta and his mom worked at the nearby hospital.

It was time for lunch. Bram and Simon walked together, when Bram realized that he forgot his lunch at home. Simon quickly offered him half of his sandwich.

“It’s not the best, but I know I can get mad when I’m hungry,” Simon said with a smile. He then opened his pack of oreos and gave Bram some as well.

This became a trend throughout their first couple of weeks of Kindergarten. They would take turns bringing a pack of Oreos. Around Halloween, Bram would bring the Halloween Edition.

Simon invited Bram to his house around Thanksgiving for the first time. They had never hung out outside of school, but Emily had suggested and Simon thought it was a good idea. He also wanted Bram to meet Nick.

Bram’s mom parked in the driveaway and walked to the front door of Simon’s house with Bram. She wanted to meet Emily before leaving Bram alone and also she kind of wanted to possibly become friends.

They rang the bell and they could hear someone running to the door. The door opened and Simon appeared with a big smile. “Hey Bram,” Simon said. 

“Hey Simon,” Bram said. They stood in silence until Bram realized he needed to introduce his mom to Simon. “Mom, this is Simon, my friend at school.” 

Simon was nervous and simply extended his hand. “Hi, Simon. I’m Ciara. It’s nice to finally meet you.” She said shaking Simon’s hand.

Emily appeared at the door. “Hey, sorry about that I was changing my other kid’s diaper. I’m Emily.”

“No worries. Ciara.” Bram’s mom said.

“You must be Bram. It’s so good to finally meet you. Simon was practically begging for me to let him invite you to play,” Emily said with Simon blushing.

“Can we go play now?” Simon asked his mom.

“Yes, go up to your room and I’ll bring some snacks soon.” Emily said.

“Thank you for letting Bram come over and play. I think they have developed a good friendship.” Ciara said as she saw Bram going up the stairs with Simon.

“Yeah. Simon didn’t really know anyone at this Kindergarden, so I’m glad he met Bram.” Emily said.

Ciara and Emily continue to make small talk, with Emily inviting them to dinner at their home before Christmas, so they can get to know each other better.

Ciara agreed and said she will be picking up Bram around 7. 

Simon and Bram quickly went to Simon’s room and started to play with their action figures and pretending to fight off the enemies. Nick got there an hour after.

“Hey Nick, this is my friend Bram. He is really cool and likes action figures like us,” Simon said pointing at Nick and Bram.

Nick shook Bram’s hand and started to play with them. They became friends and started to play together almost every week. 

Throughout the two years in Kindergarten, Bram and Simon grew closer. Sometimes they did sleepovers or just played with action figures. They played with Nick from time to time, but he had made other friends.

Bram’s parents had become good friends with Simon’s parents and usually invited each other to dinner, so Bram and Simon got to see each other more. 

They both usually sat together during lunch, since nobody else really wanted to be friends with them and they were fine with that because they had each other.

It was the summer before they started first grade and Simon was nervous. His sister, Alice, had told him horror stories about elementary school, but he was more scared of losing Bram. They decided to have a sleepover the Friday before the first day of school.

They were both going to the same school and would have most of the same classes, including lunch. Simon was still worried that Bram will find better friends and he would be left alone, although Nick was going to the same school.

“Bram...What if we are not friends once we start school?” Simon said as they laid in his bed since they couldn’t fall asleep because of the thunderstorm outside.

“What do you mean?” Bram said.

“Well, what if you find people that are cooler than me at school and you don’t want to hang out with me anymore,” Simon said almost like a whisper hoping it wasn’t true.

“I will never do that Simon. You are my best friend and you are the coolest person I know in the whole wide world. And I met Tony Stark, which is the other coolest person I know” Bram said. He liked to make the joke that he knew Tony Stark because he had meet Robert Downey Junior once.

“You are my best friend too, I’m just scared to lose you. Can you promise me that whatever happens we will be there for each other?” Simon said looking at Bram.

“I promise,” Bram said extending his pinky. “Pinky promise?” Bram said to Simon.

“Pinky promise.” 

They went to sleep after day. Simon was more calmed knowing that Bram was his friend. 

They woke up early on Saturday and went downstair to watch cartoons and eat cereal. Emily and Jack were happy to see that Simon had found a friend like Bram. They felt guilty since they had sent Simon to a school he didn’t know anybody because it was a better school.

Bram’s mom went to pick Bram up and they gave each other a hug.

“I’ll see you in school on Monday Si,” Bram said.

“I can’t wait,” Simon said giving him a hug.

It was Monday and Simon was late. Emily and Jack had overslept and were rushing. Bram was waiting for Simon at the place they had decided to meet.

Bram became worried that something happened and Simon didn’t like him anymore, but all of that quickly went away when he saw Simon running towards him with a big smile.

“Bram!! I’m sorry I’m late, my parents overslept,” Simon said trying to catch his breath.

“It’s fine, I was worried though,” Bram said as they started to head to their first class.

“You always worry,” Simon said nudging Bram.

They decided to sit next to each other, when Nick came in. 

“Hey guys, what lunch do y’all have?” Nick said sitting at the desk behind Simon.

“I think we have A lunch, you?” Simon said. Bram was usually quiet around everyone except Simon. Simon had asked him about it, but Bram said he was just shy.

“Same, I think my other friends do too, if you guys want to sit with them,” Nick said. “If that is alright with you” Nick added mainly because he knew Bram was shy around new people.

“Yeah that’s fine,” Bram said to the surprise of Simon.

Classes on the first day were okay. It was going to be a bit more difficult than kindergarten, but Simon was glad that Bram had the smart genes and he could help him, specially with math.

Lunch arrived. Simon and Bram sat at a table for 6 people, when they saw Nick walking in with a girl and a guy.

“Hey guys,” Nick said sitting down. They all stared at Nick waiting for them to introduce them. 

“Oh right, Leah, Garrett, this is Simon and Bram, my friends I told you about. Simon, Bram this is Leah and Garrett, my friends from Kindergarten.” Nick said taking a bite out of his sandwich.

“Hey,” Simon said with a wave. 

“Hey,” Leah and Garrett replied.

It was silent at first, but then they started talking about different stuff and realized that they all liked the same cartoons. Also, Garrett and Bram started to talk about comic books.

Lunch was over. Bram and Simon decided to hang out after school to do some homework. Emily picked them up and took them home.

They went up to Simon’s room and laid in bed.  
“I liked Leah and Garrett,” Simon said.

“Yeah, they were cool,” Bram said.

“Yeah, I saw you were talking to Garrett a lot,” Simon said happy Bram came out of his shell.

“He knew about comic books, unlike you,” Bram said with a laugh.

“Whatever,” Simon threw a pillow at Bram. They had a pillow fight and did homework until Bram’s mom picked him up.


	2. Friendship gets tested

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bram and Simon's friendship continues to grow, but it gets tested when Bram needs Simon

Simon and Bram grew closer throughout elementary school. They made some more friends during their years there. After Nick introduced them to Leah and Garrett, they quickly became friends, but none as close as Simon and Bram.

They hung out all the time. They did their homework together, went to the park together, drank milk and oreos constantly and watched movies with Nick, Leah and Garrett every month. Simon was happy that he had not lost Bram as a friend and felt they would be friends forever.

Bram’s parents decided to move in the same neighborhood as Simon, after a house went up for sale in the area. Simon and Bram could see each other every day and a lot of times, they would ride the bus to school together.

Their parents had started to hang out more and more since Bram first went to play with Simon. Even going out to drinks and dinners, suddenly that stop happening less often. 

Emily, being a psychologist, knew something was wrong and decided to meet with Ciara for coffee. Ciara told her that she was having marriage problems and they were considering divorce, but were still together because of Bram.

Emily recommended a marriage counselor to them.

“It’s not going to work. We tried once, but the love is not there anymore,” Ciara said.

Ciara told her she still plan to stay in the area because of her job, but Bram’s father might move. She asked Emily, that if the divorce happened, Simon would be there for Bram.

“Of course. I can barely keep them apart anyway. I’m very sorry to hear about this Ciara. Me and Jack had a good time going out with you guys,” Emily said giving Ciara a hug.

“We did too, but you understand that sometimes people just fall out of love. We still both love Bram very much,” Ciara said.

A week later, Ciara and his dad sat Bram down in the living room. Bram was 10 now and their parents felt he was ready to learn the truth.

“Honey, as you probably know, your father and I have been fighting a lot,” Ciara said holding back some tears. “Sometimes you have been at Simon’s or at school and luckily you haven’t seen or heard a lot of it, but..”

“What your mother is trying to say is that we are getting a divorce,” Bram’s dad said bluntly. “We still love you very much and we will both be part of your life forever.”

“What?” Bram was in shock.   
“Bram, baby, we are sorry,” Ciara said. “We also feel what is best is that you stay here and live with me. Dad will be visiting often to come see you”

As his dad was about to say something, Bram just ran out of the house.

“Bram wait,” his parents panicked and went outside. 

Bram showed up to Simon’s house crying a couple of minutes after leaving his house. Emily had never seen Bram crying or so sad. She quickly called Jack and told him to bring Simon home from the park because Bram needed him. Emily knew about the divorce, so she figured they had told Bram about it.

Emily tried to use her therapist techniques, but none of them work and Bram wouldn’t even talk to her, he needed Simon. She called Ciara to tell her that Bram was there. Ciara said to keep him there until Simon could talk to him.

Simon was playing with Jack, who was trying to get him into sports, but Simon was really bad at everything. After a bit, they just decided to play catch with Bieber.

As Simon was running around with Bieber, Jack got the call from Emily. He hung up and called for Simon.

“Hey, buddy, we need to get home. Bram is there and he is really sad and says he needs you,” Jack said.

Simon panicked and ran to the car with Bieber behind him. Simon was worried about his best friend. 

Simon rushed out of the car and into the house as soon as they got there. He quickly went over to Bram and gave him a hug. Bram just broke down and started crying. Emily and Jack quickly left them alone, so they can deal with it since they will hear from Simon at dinner.

“Bram, what’s wrong? Talk to me,” Simon said worried about Bram.

“My-my parents, my parents are,” Bram said while crying and trying to get the words out.

“Your parents in trouble? Your parents need help? We can ask my parents,” Simon started to ramble. He was worried about his best friend. He had never seen Bram without a smile on his face.

“No,” Bram said quietly. “They-they are getting a...divorce,” Bram said as he ran out of tears and was just in a really sad mood.

“Bram,” Simon said grabbing his hand. “I’m so sorry. Let’s go to my room and you can rant and talk about this how ever much you want to.”

Bram just nodded and they went up to Simon’s room. They talked for hours until Emily knocked on the door and said that Bram’s mom had called and told her that Bram should stay the night with them.

She brought them pizza, oreos and soda cans and left them alone. Bram stopped crying after they ate dinner. “You remember that promise we made before we started elementary school?” Bram asked Simon, who was stuffing his face with oreos.

“Of course I remember. That is the best promise I have ever made,” Simon said to Bram, who was holding back his laugh for seeing Simon trying to speak with a mouth full of oreos.

“Can-can we keep that promise for the rest of our lives?” Bram said nervously.  
“Are you kidding me?!?! OF COURSE WE CAN! Bram you are my best friend and nobody is going to ever change that,” Simon said launching at Bram and giving him a hug.

Bram and Simon bonded stronger after Bram’s parent finalized their divorce and his dad moved to Savannah. Bram would call Simon some nights and they would just talk about anything to keep Bram’s mind occupied. 

Ever since the Friday before elementary school, Bram and Simon had a tradition to have a sleepover at each other house the Friday before the school year would start and this year, before they started 6th grade, it was Bram’s turn to host.

They usually watched movies and TV shows or read books. They didn’t have to talk all the time, they were just happy hanging out with each other. They laid in Bram’s King size bed, which Bram’s dad had bought him as an apology for the divorce.

“How are you feeling about 6th grade?” Simon asked quietly.

“I’m as nervous as I was when we started elementary school. I know we don’t have many friends, but kids can be mean sometimes and I hope nobody is mean to us,” Bram said.

“Yeah. At least we also have Nick, Garrett and Leah. And we will always have each other, don’t you ever forget that,” Simon said giving Bram a hug.

Middle school was fine. They went to class, made friends, but Bram and Simon grew apart a bit since Simon wanted to do some of the theater shows and Bram started to play soccer. They didn’t spend a lot of time together anymore, but they made sure to at least eat lunch together and hang out every other weekend.

The one thing that remained constant throughout those three years was the sleepovers before the school year will start, but it was the sleepover before Bram and Simon started high school that changed their relationship forever.

It was Simon’s turn to host the “Spierfield Sleepover Back-to-School Extravaganza”, a name Bram and Simon had come up with in 7th grade. Everything was set up perfectly, from the movies, to the popcorn, their books and most importantly, the oreos.

Bram and Simon usually ate a whole Double Stuff pack during their sleepovers. But this sleepover was different. They were both really nervous. They had decided to finally tell each other their biggest secret and hoped that it didn’t ruin their relationship.

Neither of them knew that the other had a secret to reveal. They ate dinner and they were both unusually quiet. Emily noticed and asked them if everything was alright. 

“Yes, everything is fine mom, don’t worry,” Simon said, so fast that you might have missed it. Simon had decided to come out to his parents earlier that day

Emily and Jack reacted surprised and felt happy that Simon felt comfortable enough to tell them. 

“We are very proud of you,” Emily said. “Have you told Bram and Nick about it?”

“No. I plan to tell Bram at our sleepover,” Simon said a bit worried.

“What’s wrong?” Jack asked.

“What if he hates me and never talks to me again?” Simon said with fear in his eyes.

“That won’t happen. Bram is a good friend and he wouldn’t do that to you,” Emily told Simon, but she was also worried. Simon didn’t have many friends and Bram was his best friend.

After dinner, Simon and Bram played some video games. Jack went up the stairs and opened Simon’s door. 

“Alright guys, it’s pretty late, time for bed,” Jack said. Simon and Bram turned off the TV and got in Simon’s bed like they always did.

They were both really nervous and remain silent for what felt hours, but it was actually 10 minutes.

“So..” both said at the same time. They gave a nervous laugh, until Simon spoke.

“I have a secret to tell you,” Simon said quietly. 

“Really? That’s cool,” Bram said awkwardly and nervously. 

“I mean, yeah. We are best friends, we shouldn’t have secrets, right? Best friends don’t have secrets, do they? Do they not?” Simon started to ramble.

“Calm down Si. There is nothing you can tell me that will make me stop being your best friend. We made a promise,” Bram said grabbing Simon’s hand. “I-I actually have a secret too” Bram said quietly.

“Really?” Simon said kind of shocked.

“Yeah. I decided that I wanted to tell you tonight.” Bram said.

“I actually decided the same thing,” Simon said nervously. He was praying that Bram wouldn’t leave or never talk to him again. He needed Bram in his life.

“How about we both say it at the same time after we count to three?” Bram suggested hoping to make it easier for both of them.

“Okay. Ready?” Simon said.

“Yeah, you?” Bram said getting more nervous.

“Yeah.” Simon said about to have a breakdown.

“One, two, three,” They both said at the same time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said I had six chapters written, but I decided to go a different directions.
> 
> I still haven't decided on a schedule, but will try to post once a week.
> 
> Leave comments, if you have any questions or suggestions


	3. Secrets are revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bram and Simon finally tell each other their secret. How will they react?

“Wait!” Simon said a bit too loudly.

“What’s wrong?” Bram said nervously. He was ready to tell his secret.

“Are we going on three or after three?” Simon asked.

“On three. Who goes after three?” Bram said

“Okay. Ready?” Simon said

Bram nodded.

Bram and Simon were now sitting up. Simon had turned his night lamp on so they could see each other.

They were about to reveal their biggest secret to each other. They had decided this a long time ago, but neither of them knew of their intentions.

Bram came out to his dad when he went to visit him during the summer and came out to his mom last week. They were both supportive.

Simon had come out to his parents earlier that day and they were supportive as well. Now it was time to come out to his best friend.

“One, two, three,” they both counted.

They both hesitated and then they both said at the same time, “I’m gay”.

They both looked at each other trying to process what the other had just said. “Wait, you are gay?” Simon said with the biggest smile on his face.

“Yeah..it seems that you are too,” Bram said trying to hold back from crying. He quickly gave Simon a hug.

Simon started crying and they just hugged for a long time.

“I was so scared that this would ruined our friendship, but then I realized that you are my best friend and if you didn’t accept me...I don’t know what I would have done,” Simon said trying to calm himself down.

“I felt the same way Si. We have always told each other everything and I didn’t want to keep this from you anymore. I couldn’t do that to my best friend,” Bram said.

“I actually decided to come out because I like someone,” Simon said nervously.

“Really? Do I know him?” Bram said curiously. He had realized he was gay when he developed a crush on Simon in 6th grade.

At first, he didn’t understand what he was feeling, but then they had decided to watch The Notebook for some reason, mainly because Leah wanted to, and he realized that he wanted to kiss Simon.

He started to be more self-conscious around Simon when they had a sleepover or hung out to play alone. His crush intensified when Simon decided to hug people more and one of those that benefited the most was Bram.

Simon started to realized when he watched Harry Potter and couldn’t stop having dreams about Daniel Radcliffe. Then, he started watching Panic at the Disco videos and fell in love with Brendon Urie.

They both didn’t have anybody to talk about it. Simon thought Bram was attractive, but they were friends and he didn’t want to ruin that, so he developed a crush on someone else at school.

Bram felt the same way and made sure to hide his feelings to ensure that their friendship wasn’t ruined. He didn’t understand what being gay was and he started to question if it was just something that would pass. Right now, his mind was somewhere else.

Bram couldn’t believe it. If Simon said that he had a crush on him, he knew he would kiss him,he had dreamed about being with Simon for a long time after he realized it was not just a phase, but first he needed confirmation.

“You probably do,” Simon said getting nervous. “His name is Cal. Cal Price”

“Oh,” Bram said trying to keep it together and pretend he had not been heartbroken. Bram knew who Cal was. He was cute, but nowhere near as attractive as Simon, at least to him.

Bram was crushed. He looked at his hands and was silent for a couple of seconds, but to Simon, it felt like hours.

Simon was staring at Bram waiting for a better response. He taught now that they both came out as gay, they can talk about guys freely. Although they had never talked about girls like that before.

“Do-do you know him?” Simon said nervously. If Bran didn’t know him or approve of him, then it would have been a problem, but Bram will always come first.

“Yeah, he seems cool,” Bram said trying not to sound hurt, which he was lucky Simon was oblivious most of the time.

“You don’t approve of him?” Simon said with a sad voice.

“Wait what? I never said that!” Bran said without realizing he was angry.

“Why are you yelling? Are you mad?” Simon said getting mad.

“I don’t care who you like or don’t like, but I just don’t want to talk about crushes when we just told each other our biggest secret, and all you want to do is talk about your crush,” Bram said a bit angry, he had never been this angry at Simon. He didn’t understand how he could have a crush on Cal and not him, when they had known each other forever.

“I’m sorry. I just thought that maybe we could talk about stuff like that now..I guess I was wrong” Simon said crying. He was shocked at Bram’s reaction. He was scared and had never seen Bram so angry before. This was supposed to be a happy reveal for both of them and it turned out wrong.

“No, Si. I’m sorry. You are right. How about we talk about this tomorrow after we get a good night's sleep?” Bram said calmly.

“I guess,” Simon said and turned so his back faced Bram.

Simon was emotionally exhausted and went to sleep fairly quickly, while Bram was awake all night, trying not to cry so he wouldn’t wake Simon up.

He felt so alone and lost. He knew that the only way to get rid off his crush was to get away from Simon, but that was going to be really painful. He had to do it slowly, so Simon wouldn’t notice.

He knew it would crush him to see Simon and Cal dating. Bram dreamed about asking Simon to the 8th grade dance since he realized he was gay. He was planning to kiss him then and ask him to be his boyfriend. Now, his plan was ruined.

Simon was sleeping and it was around 3 a.m., when Bram couldn’t take it anymore. He decided to get up and go to the bathroom to see if he could keep it together, but he couldn’t, so he went back to bed.

It was 6 a.m. and Bram was still awake. He ran through every scenario in his head, as to why Simon didn't like him the same way. He had been on the verge of tears all night. He decided that he couldn’t face Simon.

Luckily he had brought his bike and his house was a 5 minute bike ride from Simon’s. He needed to clear his head. Laying and sleeping next to Simon felt so amazing and natural, but now, it felt wrong and didn’t have the same feeling.

The sleepover before 6th grade was probably when Bram started develop feelings for Simon. Just the way Simon looked with his glasses and moon-gray eyes, made him blush. Bram didn’t understand the concept of being gay, he didn’t even know that was possible at that time.

It was his mom that had taken him to the hospital one day to hang out with other kids. The kids were all hanging out in one room with a guy named Greg, who played games and took care of the kids for the hospital staff and even some patients, if they wanted to.

Bram encountered his first experience with homophobia at the hospital. Greg was talking to one of the kids when the kid’s mom came up and started yelling at Greg.

“Get your nasty gay ass hands off my child, I don’t want him to be gay and ruin his life and my life like your people do,” the mom said angrily, grabbing the kids hand and leaving the hospital.

Greg was sad, but he understood. It was not the first time and it won’t be the last time it happened. Bram didn’t understand what being gay meant. Greg was out of it for the rest of the time there, so he didn’t ask him.

It was when they were in the car that Bram asked his mom.

“Mom, what does gay mean?” Bram said curiously.

Bram’s mom was a little taken aback by the question. She wasn’t a homophobe or anything, she actually had a couple of LGBTQ+ friends, including Greg. She didn’t know what had happened since everything was back to normal when she went to pick up Bram after her shift.

“Why are you asking?” She said.

“It’s just...something happened with Greg and one of the moms,” Bram said playing with his fingers.

“What do you mean something happened?” she said starting to get worried.

“Well Greg was teaching us how to make origamis and one of the kids didn’t understand it, so Greg was helping him out by guiding his hands and I guess the mom didn’t like that and she said something like, ‘get your gay hands away from him,” Bram said.

“Oh honey, I’m sorry you had to see that. Being gay means that you like people of the same sex, basically if a boy liked a boy or a girl liked a girl. There is nothing wrong with being gay, but some people think it’s bad,” Bram’s mom said.

“Why?” Bram asked.

“Some people are close-minded and don’t understand that people who are gay, are no different than us. We are all humans and deserve to respect each other,” Bram’s mom said.

Bram nooded.

“I want you to promise me something. I know you are good with promises, specially with Simon,” Bram’s mom said.

“Yes, mom, I’m great with promises,” Bram said.

They had gotten home and Bram was about to get out of the car, when his mom kept the doors locked.

“I want you to promise me that if someone tells you they are gay, or that they are different than you in one way or another, you will make sure to be there for them, no matter what. You will defend them if they need you to defend them. You will be a friend to them and you will never leave them alone,” Bram’s mom said with a serious look in her face.

“Yes mom,” Bram said nodding his head.

That conversation with his mom kept playing over his head as he was riding home. He was five minutes away when he realized he couldn’t leave Simon alone. He had to suck it up and keep his feelings for himself and help Simon. He knew how hard it was to come out and he wanted to make sure he had Simon’s back and Simon had his.

He quickly turned around and went back to Simon’s house. He tried to be quiet sneaking back in, but Simon was sitting in the living room alone already.

“Bram, is that you?” Simon said with tears on his eyes.

“Yeah, it’s me,” Bram said ashamed of leaving Simon alone.

“I-I thought we agreed to talk about last night this morning, I-I woke up and you were gone, so I thought you hated me for some reason and I had lost you,” Simon said crying.

“Hey, no. I just needed some time to clear my head. I will never leave you, you know that, Si. It was just hard to talk about something we have kept a secret for a long time and I took the wrong reaction when you told me about your crush,” Bram said. “I was ashamed of the way I acted and was ready to leave, but then I realized that we needed to talk and that I need to have your back no matter what because you are my best friend, Si.”

Simon just kept crying until he gave Bram the biggest and best hug they had ever done. They just held each other for a while until Simon stopped crying.

“I’m just a gay mess,” Simon said laughing.

“We are both a gay mess,” Bram said laughing.

They decided to go back to bed and sleep until around 10 a.m. When they woke up, Bram felt better, but still heart broken. He couldn’t tell Simon he liked him because he knew the feeling wasn’t mutual. Simon only saw him as a friend and he will probably always see him as a friend.

They decided to eat waffles for breakfast since they ran out of oreos last night. Simon’s parents came down and pour themselves coffee.

“Mom, I told Bram,” Simon said while stuffing his face with a waffle.

“That’s great honey. Bram, is everything okay?” Emily asked hoping that since Bram was still here, he was okay with it.

“Yeah, everything is great,” Bram said happily.

“Bram is actually gay too,” Simon said before realizing that he had outed Bram to his family.

“Oh that’s great Si,” Emily said. “I’m so proud of both of you that you are ready to come out. I’m going to do some work, but if either of you need to talk, I’ll be in my office.”

Once Emily exited the kitchen, Simon began to ramble.

“Oh my God, Bram I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to. It just came out, no pun intended. I came out to my parents yesterday too, but I shouldn’t have told them about you. I’m sorry. I understand if you hate me now. I’m a stupid idiot, I’m…” Simon continued to ramble.

Bram tried to contain his laugh, but he couldn’t. He started laughing so hard that he felt out of the chair.  
“Bram, what is so funny?” Simon asked

“I don’t care that you told them Si. I actually came out to my parents earlier this week too. They took it well,” Bram said with a smile.

“Oh,” Simon said with a smile. “I’m so happy that we have supportive families.”

“Yeah, me too.” Bram said eating the last piece of waffle.

Bram stayed until around 4 pm, when his mom came to pick him up. He told her about coming out to Simon and Simon coming out to him. His mom was so proud of both of them and said that he should invite Simon over next week to celebrate.

Bram and Simon texted each other about normal stuff and everything went back to normal. Simon saw how Bram reacted about talking about crushes, so he decided to talk to Leah about it instead. He had heard that Cal liked boys too. He even gave Simon’s his number when they ran into each other in the Summer.

Simon knew that he wasn’t going to hide the fact he was gay at school, but he wouldn’t advertise it either. If someone asked, he will say that he was gay, otherwise, he would keep his mouth shut. Bram was a little bit more nervous about it, so he decided to only tell Simon, Nick, Leah and Garrett. He didn’t want anyone else to know, especially since he wanted to try out for the soccer team.

They both knew High School was going to be crazy and busy, but they hope to get closer throughout the four years and start thinking about college, but things don’t always go according to plan for Simon and Bram.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for not posting earlier. The holidays were a bit hectic for me. I'm still trying to determine what happens next, but feel free to comment about what you think so far.


	4. High school begins with drama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon and Bram fight after a lie is revealed.

The first day of high school was hectic to say the least. Bram and Simon got lucky and rode the same bus to school with Nick, Leah and Garrett. Since Shady Creek only had one high school, there weren’t many bus routes.

Simon had almost missed the bus, but luckily his mom had woken him up and he only needed to put some jeans and a t-shirt. He had been up late last night facetiming Bram to talk about what to wear, to make sure that they didn’t look too gay, but still looked good.

“Simon, just wear what you always wear. A t-shirt, jeans, but leave the sweatshirt at home, we are in the South and it’s hot outside,” Bram said with sleepy eyes.

“But what if I don’t look cute?” Simon said with a smile.

“You clothes ain’t going to fix your ugliness,” Bram said with a laugh.

“Screw you,” Simon said smiling.

“It was an easy joke to make. Anyway, you will be fine. I will be there and all of our friends will too. Just got to sleep and don’t call me again,” Bram said.

“Fine, goodnight,” Simon said.

“Night,” Bram said hanging up.

They got to school, for the first time, Bram and Simon only had one class together. At least they had lunch and they had agreed to sit together with the others.

They had both come out to the others and although Nick thought they were a couple, everything else went fine. 

Lunch was normal, classes were normal. It went like that a couple of times. Bram and Simon hung out almost every weekend and always studied together, since Bram was good at Math and English, while Simon was just a good study partner. They both took their academics seriously and wanted to go to an Ivy League school for college or at least a very good school. They had not talk about college yet, since they still had a couple of years until then.

It was in October, when Simon and Bram started to get busy and stopped hanging out at much. Bram made the soccer team with Nick and Garrett, mainly because a lot of seniors had graduated and they needed players. Simon had joined the drama club, mainly to hang out with Cal, but he also liked theatre and he had rehearsal almost every night.

They still hung out sometimes during the weekends, but it became more common for them to just text, eat lunch and maybe study once a week. It all change when Simon got asked a question.

It was in November. Homecoming was in the air and people were planning to go to the dance. Bram, Nick and Garrett wanted to go with Leah and Simon, but they had a soccer tournament in Florida that weekend, so they couldn’t go. Leah didn’t like dances, so she wasn’t planning on going, but Simon wanted to go.

He begged Bram to skip the tournament, but that would mean they would kick him out of the team. It was the week before homecoming that everything changed.

Simon was reading the script for their upcoming play in the library, when Cal sat next to him.

“Hey Simon,” Cal said. 

“Hey Cal, what’s up?” Simon said noticing that Cal was a bit nervous. He always saw Cal as a confident guy. He still had a crush on him, but it had died down a bit after Bram had told him Cal had a girlfriend.

“Good, good,” Cal said. They sat in silence for a couple of minutes before he spoke again. “I-I actually wanted to ask you a question.”

“Yeah,” Simon said paying attention to Cal.

“Would you, I mean if you don’t have any plans or anything, would you like to go to the homecoming dance with me?” Cal said it so fast that Simon almost missed it.

“Are you asking me out to homecoming?” Simon said.

“Yeah, I mean. I think you are cute and you are gay and you like guys and I’m a guy. I’m also bi, so I like both girls and guys,” Cal was beginning to ramble.

“I would love to, but I thought you were dating somebody” Simon cut him off with a smile.

“I was? I wasn’t aware I was dating anybody, who told you that?” Cal said with a worried look.

“Um..I heard it around the school,” Simon said getting mad at Bram.

“Well, I’m not, because I’m actually hoping to start dating you,” Cal said getting his confidence back.

Just as Simon was going to reply telling him he would love that the bell rung and they had to go to class.

“ You still have my number, right?” Cal said.

“Yeah I do,” Simon said with a smile.

“Text me then,” Cal said backing away with a wink and a smile.

“I will,” Simon said without realizing how desperate he sounded.

Once rehearsal ended, he was entering Cal’s number when he got a text from Bram.

“You want to hangout this weekend before the tournament? I feel bad for not going to Homecoming with you,” the text said.

Simon remembered that Bram had lied to him about Cal. They had never lied to each other, but he didn’t want to have that conversation over text with Bram.

“Can we meet after practice? I gotta wait for the late bus and want to talk to you about something” Simon replied.

“Sure, I’ll meet you at the stop,” Bram replied.

After practice, Bram went quickly to the locker room.

He picked up his bag and put his things in. He usually was the last to leave, but since Simon wanted to meet, he was in a rush.

“What is the rush Greenfield?” Garrett said getting to the locker room.

“Simon wants to talk about something. He sounded serious,” Bram said ready to leave.

“Maybe he is ready to confess his love for you,” Nick said with a laugh.

“Good joke boys,” Bram said leaving the locker room.

He was at the bus stop before Simon and was waiting when he saw Simon approach him.

“Hey, what’s up,” Bram said going in for their customary hug that he enjoyed so much.

“No, hug,” Simon said backing away from Bram. “I’m mad at you.”

“What, why?” Bram was worried.

“You lied to me about Cal,” Simon said without looking at Bram.

“What are you talking about?” Bram said pretending to lie about it.

Simon knew when Bram was lying because he wouldn’t look him in the face.

“I can’t believe you are lying to me again. I thought we were best friends and didn’t lie to each other,” Simon said on the verge of tears.

“Si, I-” Bram said trying to come up with words. He didn’t know if he should tell Simon about the crush that he tried to get rid off. He didn’t want to hurt Simon, but at the same time, he didn’t want to see him with Cal.

“Don’t ‘Si’ me. How could you do this? I trusted you with my secrets and everything else and you just betray my trust like that. You knew I liked Cal and you still tried to get in the way. I didn’t think you were that big of a low-life Abraham.” Simon said with anger.

Bram just remained quiet. He had never heard Simon be so angry with him. He felt he was losing his best friend, his first crush, the only person he cared about in the world.

“Simon, I-I’m sorry,” Bram said.

“You should have said that sooner. Good luck in the tournament,” Simon said walking away. He came back just to put the final nail in their coffin. “Also, not that it should matter to you, but Cal asked me to Homecoming today and I’m going to say yes. Glad there are some people that still care about me.” 

Simon ran away before Bram could see him starting to cry.

Bram just stood there, his heart broken again for losing his best friend. He decided to walk home to clear his head.

He picked up his stuff and started walking home. Once he got home, he saw Emily had come over and remembered that his mom had book club today, which was usually when Simon and Bram would hang out until their parents had to go.

Bram went inside and said hi to his mom and Emily.

“Where is Simon?” Emily asked.

“I don’t know...He and I had a fight,” Bram said.

“What do you mean a fight? Are you hurt? Is he hurt?” Ciara asked.

“It was not a physical fight, it was a lot of screaming, mainly by him,” Bram said. “It’s all my fault.”

He couldn’t hold it anymore and began to cry. 

“Can I just go to my room?” Bram asked.

“Yes, I’ll talk to you later.” Ciara said.

Bram went up the stairs and closed his doors. He plug in his headphones, but the first thing that played was Elliot Smith, so he quickly took them off.

He didn’t know why he had lied to Simon about Cal, but it was done.

Meanwhile downstairs, Emily became worried.

“Ciara, this sounds serious. You know how our boys have been basically inseparable since Kindergarden, but now they barely hang out,” Emily said.

“That’s true. I haven’t seen Simon since September at the first game of the season,” Ciara said.

Just when Emily was about to respond, she got a call from Simon.

“Mom, can you pick me up at school? I missed the bus,” Simon said trying to sound like he wasn’t crying.

“Okay, I’m on my way,” Emily said hanging up.

“I gotta go pick up Simon at school. I’ll call you later to see what I can find out,” Emily said.

“Sounds good.” Ciara said.

Emily got to school and Simon was waiting alone at the curb. Simon got in the car.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Emily said knowing Simon hated when he was a psychologist instead of a mother.

“Yes, but as a patient, not as a mother,” Simon said.

“So you want this to stay between you and me?” Emily asked.

“Yes,” Simon said holding back tears.

“Give me a dollar,” Emily said. Simon took out a dollar and gave it to her. “Okay, now we have client-privilege.”

Emily loved making that joke with her kids, but she realized Simon wasn’t in the mood.

“Alright, lay it on me,” Emily said parking at the school.

Simon told her everything about Bram lying and about Cal asking him to Homecoming. 

“Okay, so Bram lied to you. How did that make you feel?” Emily asked after Simon told her everything.

“Angry, hurt, sad. I didn’t think Bram would ever lie to me,” Simon said.

“Well, I can tell you this. Bram was really sad about it when I saw him,” Emily said. 

“What do you mean when you saw him?” Simon said curiously.

“I was supposed to have book club today with Bram’s mom hosting, but Bram came home alone upset and didn’t want to talk about it. I think he is really hurting Si,” Emily said.

“Well, he needs to apologize to me,” Simon said. “Can we go home now?”

“Sure,” Emily said backing out and driving home.

Ciara texted the other ladies in the book club and told them book club was cancelled. She went up and knocked on Bram’s door.

“Can I come in?” She said quietly.

“Yeah,” Bram said getting up and opening the door.

“What happened?” Ciara sat down on Bram’s bed.

“I lied to Simon and ruined our friendship. I told him this guy he liked had a girlfriend, but the guy asked him out today.” Bram said.

“Why did you lie to Simon?” Ciara said.

“I didn’t want him to go out with this guy because...I have a crush on Simon,” Bram said looking down at his hands. “I can’t believe I ruined the only constant and best thing in my life because of a stupid crush.”

Bram hugged his mom and began to cry. 

“You didn’t ruin anything, but did you talk to Simon about why?” Ciara said.  
“No, I didn’t have a chance to apologize before he ran off,” Bram said.

“Well, get up and let’s go.” Ciara said getting up.

“Go where?” Bram asked curiously.

“We are going to the Spier’s so you can apologize,” Ciara said.

“Simon doesn’t want to see me,” Bram said.

“Yes, he does. Let’s go.” Ciara said. Bram got up and went to the car.

Ciara texted Emily telling Bram and her were coming over. When they got there, Emily opened the door.

“He is upstairs,” Emily told Bram and Bram just went upstairs.

He was nervous, but knew he needed to apologize to Simon. He can’t believe he broke the most important thing in his life. He knocked on the door.

“Si, it’s Bram. Can we talk?” Bram said standing on the door.

He could hear some shuffling and then Simon opened the door.

“Sure, what other lie are you going to tell me?” Simon said sitting in his chair and Elliot Smith playing in the background.

“Si, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to lie to you about Cal, it’s just…” Bram said getting nervous. He got quiet for a couple of second.

“It’s just what? You don’t like Cal? Just tell me Bram, you know that nobody can come between us. You are my best friend in the whole world and no crush can get between us,” Simon said.

“I was just scared that you would forget about me if you found a boyfriend,” Bram finally said it, although it wasn’t the entire truth, he wasn’t ready to tell Simon. 

“Why would you be scared? We are Simon and Bram. We promised to always be friends” Simon said.

“I don’t know, but I think you need to give Cal a chance,” Bram said.

“Bram..why didn’t you tell me?” Simon said.

“I was scared it would ruin our friendship, but I realized that by not telling you, I already did,” Bram said.

“We made a promise to always be friends and I don’t intend to break that,” Simon said giving Bram a hug. 

“I’ll get over it. I’m happy that Cal asked you out,” Bram said hiding his heartbreak.

Bram left and Simon texted Cal and told him he could go to Homecoming, but if they could take it slow first. Cal said that it was cool and sent him a kiss emoji.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know we all love Simon and Bram to be friends forever, but I decided to take a couple of turns and see how their friendship develops.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy because it's going to get rough for the two of them.
> 
> Please comment if you have any questions or concerns.


	5. Friendship gets tested

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon and Bram begin to drift apart, how will it end?

“Simon, you look...hot,” Bram said through facetime.

“You are just saying that cause you are my best friend,” Simon said as he was pacing around his room. “What if he realized I’m ugly and boring?”

“Don’t say that Simon. He is going to love you,” Bram said.

When Simon was about to respond, he heard his doorbell.

“OMG! Bram! He is here!,” Simon said freaking out.

“Well, hang up and go get him champ,” Bram said. “Text me with updates.”

“Okay, good luck to you guys. Bye!” Simon said hanging up.

He left his room and was going down the stairs when he heard his parents asking Cal a million questions.

“What are your intentions with my son? Are you having sex?” Jack asked without giving Cal a chance to answer.

“Dad, leave him alone,” Simon said appearing at the living. “H-hey Cal,” Simon said looking at how amazing Cal looked. 

“Hey Simon, you look amazing,” Cal said getting up and giving Simon a kiss on the cheek, which turned Simon red.

“Guys, I want pictures!” Emily said getting out her phone. “Say cheese!”

Emily took a million pictures before Simon stopped her. “Mom, we gotta go. Bye!”

“Be home by 11! Have fun!” Emily said

As soon as they closed the front door, Cal grabbed Simon’s hand.

“Ready?” Cal asked.

“Y-yeah,” Simon said smiling.

Cal opened the passenger door for Simon and got in.

“Simon, this is my mom. Mom, this is Simon,” Cal said.

“Hi Mrs. Price, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” Simon said shyly.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Simon. You boys ready?” Mrs. Price said.

“Yeah,” Cal said.

The ride was quiet until they arrive at school for the dance. 

“I’ll pick you guys up at 10. Have fun!” Mrs. Price said.

“Okay, thanks mom,” Cal said.

Simon and Cal got out of the car and it was Simon who decided to be confident and grab Cal’s hand.

“You ready?” Simon asked.

“Yeah,” Cal said smiling at Simon.

Meanwhile in Florida, Bram put his phone away after talking to Simon. It sucked that he was still technically lying to Simon, but he prefer for Simon to be happy.

“Bram, coach wants to meet before the game tonight,” Garrett said.

They had decided to room together, since Nick was a bit sick, so he had a room alone. Garrett had become better friends with Bram, when they both made varsity and realized they like superheroes as well.

“Okay. Let’s go,” Bram said.

Bram decided to text Simon. “Have fun tonight!” 

Simon didn’t respond, so Bram decided to pay attention to his coach.

It was game time and Bram was starting his first game, since the coach wanted to save the other striker for tomorrow’s game.

Bram was nervous and excited. He wish Simon and his mom could have been there, but mom had to work and Simon was at homecoming.

The game started. It was 0-0 at halftime. Bram had only one chance, but the keeper made a good save. The team wasn’t playing that great.

The coach decided to put Nick and Garrett to play at top with Bram, since he had seen them working good at practice. 

Bram asked for a through ball, which Garrett sent perfectly. 

Bram lifted his head and saw Nick going towards goal and was about to give him a pass, when he was fouled from behind.

“Get up you f****t,” the guy who fouled him.

“What did you just called him?” Garrett quickly got in the face of the guy.

“What? Are you his boyfriend?” the guy said laughing and pushing Garrett away.

Without thinking, Garrett gave him a punch, knockin the guy down. “No, but I’m his friend.”

The referree quickly showed a red-card to both and sent them off. 

Bram was still on the ground, but he wasn’t badly hurt. The coach decided to take him off as a precaution.

Bram saw that Garrett had gone to the locker room, so he decided to go back there.

When Bram went in, he heard slamming of lockers and thought they were fighting, but saw it was just Garrett letting out frustration.

“Garrett, you didn’t have to do that,” Bram said.

“What are you talking about? Of course I did. You are my friend and teammate, I wasn’t going to let that low-life do that to you,” Garrett said.

“I should get used to it, but thanks,” Bram said sitting next to Garrett.

“I have your back, always.” Garrett said giving Bram a hug.

“Thanks, I didn’t know you were a hugger.” Bram said.

“Well, Spier gives everyone hugs, so I decided to try it out,” Garrett said.

“It was annoying when he started,” Bram said remembering the first couple of weeks that Simon wouldn’t stop hugging Bram.

“So...are you going to tell him?” Garrett said.

“Tell him what?” Bram said getting nervous.

“Bram, you are in love with him,” Garrett said looking Bram in the face.

“What?!? Me? No. You sure you okay?” Bram said trying to back-track.

“Please Bram. Everyone at lunch knows it,” Garrett said.

“Am I that obvious?” Bram asked quietly. 

“Yeah dude, so are you going to tell him?” Garrett said.

“Well, the feeling is not mutual, so no,” Bram said.

“What do you mean?” Garrett said.

“He is going out with Cal Price right now, so I’m not his type,” Bram said.

“Damn dude, I’m sorry. Maybe you will get..” Garrett stopped talking when the whole team came in celebrating.

“We’ll talk later,” Bram said with a smile and patting Garrett on the back to celebrate with the team.

Coach let them eat whatever they wanted as a reward. Bram, Nick and Garrett decided to just stay in Nick’s room eating pizza.

“Did you talk to him?” Nick asked Garrett.

“Yeah, Simon doesn’t like him back.” Garrett said biting his pizza.

“Bullshit. Simon can’t stop talking about Bram,” Nick said.

“Guys, I’m right here,” Bram said laughing. “As I told Garrett, he is going out with Cal Price right now for Homecoming, so you have to let it go.”

Bram looked down at his phone and noticed Simon hasn’t replied back. Simon is usually texting him every 30 minutes.

“Clearly, you haven’t,” Garrett said. “Come on, let’s watch a movie to distract ourselves.”

Back at homecoming, Cal and Simon had been dancing all night when Cal saw it was close to 10.

“Hey, we should go outside to wait for my mom, it’s almost 10.” Cal said.

“Sounds good,” Simon said grabbing Cal’s hand. He never wanted to let it go.

They decided to sit at a bench outside the school. Simon was rambling about the music not being very good and he was hungry, when Cal cut him off.

“Can I kiss you?” Cal said.

“Y-yeah,” Simon said nervously.

“Okay,” Cal said smiling.

He leaned in and their lips touched. Simon had a million emotions going through his head. He didn’t know what to think, but he enjoyed it.

After a minute, they both backed out and just looked at each other.

“Do you want to be my boyfriend?” Cal said.

“Y-yeah. Yes, I do,” Simon said this time leaning in and kissing Cal.

Cal’s mom picked them up and got Simon home. Simon went up to his room and decided to finally text Bram.

“OMG! BRAM HE KISSED ME! I HAVE A BOYFRIEND!” Simon texted him.

Bram saw the text and decided to hide his heartbreak again.

“So happy for you! I told you, you had nothing to worry about,” Bram texted him back.

“I’ll call you tomorrow!” Simon texted back.

“Okay,” Bram said back.

Bram got up and noticed Garrett and Nick had fallen asleep, so he decided to walk around their hotel.

Bram reach the pool and decided to sit down putting his feet on the water and looking at the stars. He feels that if he would have told Simon about his feelings, maybe they would be dating, but he didn’t want to lose Simon and make things awkward.

A boy approached Bram and sat down next to him. 

“Hey, is it okay if I sit here?” The boy said.

Bram looked at him and the guy was hot. He still got tongue twisted around cute guys, but he couldn’t even say a word about this guy, so he just nodded. 

“Thanks,” the boy sat. “I’m Will. I’m from Chicago High School. I heard what happened today on the field.”

“Yeah, it sucks, but I guess I should get used to it,” Bram said. “I’m Bram, from Shady Creek near Atlanta.”

“No, you shouldn’t. People have been doing that to me all the time, and it makes me sick,” Will said.

“Wait, you are gay?” Bram said a little too excited.

“Yeah, why do you think I sat down here?” Will said with a smile. “I wanted to meet the cute gay soccer player from Atlanta.”

“Well you must be lost then,” Bram said blushing.

“No, I think I found him. So tell me Bram, is there someone back home I should be worried about?” Will said getting closer.

“Uh..” Bram quickly thought of Simon and then the text he had received. “Not really. I’m single.”

“Well that’s good. I know we just met, but can I kiss you?” Will said touching Bram’s knee.

Bram froze and didn’t know what to do.

“It’s okay. I shouldn’t have pushed, but we are here all weekend so text me,” Will said giving him a paper with a number. 

“We have curfew, so I better get inside. See ya Bram,” Will said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

“Bye,” Bram said.

“Before I go, you should probably take care of that just in case you have a bad roommate,” Will said giggling and running away.

“Take care of what?” Bram said looking down and realizing he was hard. He quickly began to blush.

He opened the piece of paper and saw Will’s number.

He opened his phone and noticed he got a text from Simon. He decided to open it and saw it was a pictures of him and Cal at homecoming. He smiled seeing Simon so happy until he saw one of Cal and Simon kissing. 

He decided to simply reply a thumbs up and entered a new number on his phone.

“Hey, do you want to maybe meet at the same place tomorrow?” Bram texted.

“I would love to,” Will responded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know we all love Simon and Bram together being best friends, but sometimes friendship need to be tested.
> 
> I decided to take this path and hopefully you guys enjoy it.
> 
> Feel free to leave any comments or concerns.


	6. Hard Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bram and Will go on a date. Simon and Bram become a little more distant.

Bram returned to his room and saw Garrett was awake.

“Dude, are you okay? Where did you go?” Garrett said.

“I just went for a walk, needed to clear my head.” Bram said. 

“It’s cool, just leave a note or something next time,” Garrett said with a smile. “We should probably head to bed, since we have training in the morning.”

“Yeah, goodnight,” Bram said.

“Goodnight,” Garrett said.

Bram changed and was laying in bed when Simon replied.

“Is everything okay? You are usually never an emoji or one-word answer,” Simon said in a text.

“Yeah, I’m fine. It’s just been a long day,” Bram replied.

He decided not to tell Simon about what happened and about Will. He knew Simon would get really pissed and although Bram was still mad about it, he just wanted to play and forget about it.

Also, he didn’t really know what was happening with Will. They had just met and it was clear they were attracted to each other. As Bram begin to think about it, Will texted him.

“So, we didn’t really get to talk, would you prefer to go out on a date?” Will said in a text.

Without thinking, Bram replied, “Yes.”

“Let’s meet at the same place and then go out somewhere,” Will replied. 

“Sounds good,” Bram said.

After maybe 10 minutes, Bram couldn’t sleep. He usually texted Simon, since Simon usually went to bed really late, but he decided to text Will.

Will replied that he couldn’t sleep either.

It wasn’t until Bram’s alarm sounded that he realized they had been texting all night. They had told each other everything.

Will had told him he enjoyed playing soccer, but loved all the hot guys like Bram that play it. He told him about coming out and how supportive his parents and friends were.

He had a boyfriend, but they broke up after he cheated on Will. They had broken up two weeks before the Summer. Will had a difficult time trusting people, but when he heard about the incident, he decided to reach out and see.

Bram was thinking what to reply to the last text when he heard Garrett.

“Bram, I don’t care if you are naked, but I’m about to go in there if you don’t hurry up. I don’t want coach to get mad at us,” Garrett said.

“You wish I was naked. I’ll be right out,” Bram said.

“Gotta go, coach has early meetings with us,” Bram replied.

“No worries, see you tonight,” Will replied with a kiss emoji.

“Someone is happy this morning,” Garrett said. 

“Shut up,” Bram said pushing him.

They went to the meeting and sat next to Nick. The whole team arrived and coach stood in front of everyone.

“Alright, after what happened yesterday, that team has been disqualified, so we are still in the tournament. Today, we have a game at 5 and we play Chicago High School,” Coach said.

As soon as coach said Chicago High School, Bram froze and began to think about seeing Will. He began to day dream about seeing Will in the light and all sweaty. 

“Greenfield, if you want to daydream, you should have stayed in bed,” Coach said.

“Sorry coach,” Bram said getting embarrassed. 

After the meeting, they were hanging out in their rooms. Bram noticed that Simon had texted him asking him when he could talk on the phone.

Bram replied that he was busy, which was a lie. He didn’t really want to talk to Simon, specially not about Cal and their magical night.

“Okay, maybe we can just hang out after the tournament,” Simon said.

“I think that would be best. Sorry Si,” Bram replied.

“No worries, just make sure to win and score some points,” Simon said.

“They are called goals, not points. I told you that before,” Bram replied with laughing emojis.

“Who cares?” Simon said with laughing emojis.

He was going to reply, but then Will texted him.

“I guess it’s you vs me tonight…” Will replied.

“It’s a shame you guys are going to lose,” Bram said.

“We could make a bet. Whoever loses, has to pay for dinner tonight, deal?” Bram said.

“Deal,” Will replied. “Just so you know, I’m not a cheap date.” 

It was time for the game and Bram took his spot as a forward, he looked for Will around the field and didn’t noticed him until he realized he was the keeper. 

Bram smiled at Will, who returned the smile until the referee blew the whistle. 

Through the first 30 minutes, neither team had a good chance to score, until Garrett sent a long ball from the midfield. It looked like the defender was going to get it, but he slipped and Bram had a chance.

It was him against Will and he wasn’t going to miss. He shot it to the left corner beating Will. 

Bram went to celebrate with his teammates. He turned and gave Will a smile, who gave him a smile in return.

At halftime, the score was 1-0. Garrett went up to Bram.

“Do you know their keeper or something?” Garrett said.

“Uh..Yeah..It’s a long story,” Bram said. “I’ll tell you later.”

“Okay dude,” Garrett said not convinced.

The second half started. The other team scored fairly quickly to tie the game. It was the final 10 minutes when Nick was heading towards goal and was fouled inside the box.

The referee called a penalty and coach pointed at Bram to take it. If he made it, they would win the game.

Will trying to distract Bram lifted his shirt to clean off some sweat and show his six-pack. Although Bram was distracted at first, he decided to do the same thing and knew Will had enjoyed the show.

Bram took the penalty and although Will stopped it. Garrett got the rebound, and scored the game winner. 

After the game, the players shook hands. Will decided to give Bram a hug.

“I guess I’ll pay for dinner. Wear something nice,” Will said.

“You too,” Bram said as he jogged off the field.

Bram walked into the locker room where Garrett was waiting for Bram to celebrate their win.

“So..are you going to tell me?” Garrett said.

“I met him last night at the hotel. He is gay too and we are going on a date tonight,” Bram said trying to find his clothes to shower.

“Wait, what??” Garrett said. 

“Yeah. Remember that walk I took out last night? He came up to me and we just connected. We have been texting since last night.” Bram said.

“Look at you, scoring on and off the field,” Garrett said. “Well, I’ll cover for you, so you can have time with your new boyfriend.”

“He is not my boyfriend,” Bram said.

“He is not your boyfriend, yet,” Garrett said leaving Bram alone.

Bram got his phone out and was texting his mom the score. Simon also asked for the score, but he decided to leave him on read. He didn’t need Simon in his head while on the date.

Bram changed and was ready. He decided to walk to the pool a little earlier and spotted Will already there.

“You look hot,” Will said.

“You look great too,” Bram said. “Although you looked better before the penalty.”

“Did it work?” Will said laughing.

“I guess it did,” Bram said.

They decided to go to a pizza place near the hotel. They talked about everything like they had been friends for a long time. After pizza, they saw a park nearby and decided to walk around.

It started to get cold, so Will got closer to Bram. Without thinking, Bram grabbed Will’s hand, which Will gladly accepted. 

They sat on a bench and looked at the stars. Bram pointed out the constellations since he was in love everything about space.

“As much as I love to hear you talk, I need to just ask,” Will said. “Can I kiss you?”

Bram was hesitant at first. He wanted all his “first” to be with Simon, but Simon had decided to go with Cal instead. 

“What’s wrong?” Will said.

“I haven’t been completely honest with you,” Bram said. “There is a guy back home, he is my best friend, but he just got a boyfriend. I have feelings for him, but I know he will never have feeling for me.”

“I like you Bram, but I’m not going to get in the way or ask you to do something you don’t want,” Will said. “I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable. It’s just I have been lonely and sad since I broke up with my ex and I haven’t found anyone to talk to the way we have talked..” 

Will was still rambling, when Bram kissed him. Will kissed him back and they made out until Bram had to breath.

“I like you too, but I don’t know what I’m feeling,” Bram said. “I do know I think you are hot and you are a great kisser.”

“Thanks,” Will said. “How about we just take it slow? We are both leaving tomorrow, so let’s just enjoy tonight.”

“Sounds good,” Bram said with a smile and kissing Will again.

While this was happening

Simon began to get worried about Bram. He never left him on read. 

He felt he was being annoying and Bram was probably busy with team stuff. He decided to go hangout with Leah, since Cal was busy with family stuff.

When Simon got there, Leah was facetiming with Nick.

“Hey Nick,” Simon waved at Nick.

“Hey Si, how is that new boyfriend of yours? Do me and Bram need to beat him up?” Nick said laughing.

“Funny, Nick,” Simon said. “We are still learning about each other, but he kissed me and he is a good kisser.”

“Eww,” Leah and Nick said at the same time.

Garrett showed up on the phone as well. “Hey guys,” Garrett said.

“What’s up?” Leah replied.

They began talking about the dance and everything about the weekend. Until Simon decided to just ask.

“Where is Bram? He hasn’t been replying to my texts,” Simon asked.

“Uh..He is busy,” Garrett replied.

“Busy doing what?” Simon said.

As soon as Simon said that, they could hear the door open and two guys laughing. 

“Oh hey guys,” Leah and Simon could hear Bram, but couldn’t see him.

“This is Will, from Chicago, the team we played today,” Bram said.

“Hey,” Will said.

Nick didn’t realize he was still on the phone, so Leah and Simon were listening to everything.

“We are just getting my jacket and then we are heading out. I’m sleeping in his room tonight, so don’t wait up,” Bram told Garrett.

They quickly grabbed the jacket and left.

“What the hell was that?” Simon asked.

“I don’t know,” Nick said.

“Bram went on a date today,” Garrett blurted out.

“He did what???” Leah and Simon said at the same time.

“A date,” Garrett said. “By the looks of it, it went really well.”

“I gotta go, bye,” Simon said leaving and giving Leah a hug.

When Simon got out of the house, he decided to call Bram. It rung until he heard Bram’s voicemail.

He decided to hang up and walk home. Bram had never been one to keep secrets. Although he was happy that he had found someone, for some reason, he was also jealous.

He decided to stop by Cal’s. He texted Cal to come outside and they went to Waffle House.

They talked and got to know each other better before going to a nearby park and making out. Simon forgot about Bram completely when he was with Cal.

“I better get home before curfew,” Simon said adjusting his pants to hide his hard-on. 

“Yeah, me too,” Cal said.

They walked home and stood outside Cal’s house.

“This was nice. We should do it more often,” Cal said with a smile.

“If it involves kissing you, yeah,” Simon said.

“Goodnight,” Cal said giving Simon a kiss on the cheek.

“Goodnight,” Simon said.

When Simon got home, he began to think about Bram and decided they just needed to talk face to face to see what was going on. He knew Bram was hiding something, but he didn’t know it was another guy.

Meanwhile, Bram and Will got back to Will’s room, where they continue to make out. They decided to lay in bed and watch a movie with Will laying on Bram’s chest.

“You are really comfy,” Will said hugging Bram.

“I’m glad,” Bram said with a smile. “Thanks for letting me score by the way.”

“You made a good play, but I may have done that on purpose for a cute guy,” Will said.

They watched the movie, when Bram noticed Will had fallen asleep. It gave Bram to think about Simon. He knew what had been happening with Will wasn’t going to last, because he didn’t want to do long distance, but it was nice to hang out with another gay guy.

He decided to tell Simon when he got back to Shady Creek. He would have to hear about Cal, but at least, he had the weekend with Will to remember. 

Bram turned off the TV and felt asleep with Will on his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have decided to post every Tuesday, so there is only four chapters left after this one.
> 
> I'm thinking of doing a second part after I'm done with the 10 chapters. Let me know if you think I should.
> 
> Again, I don't own any of these characters.


	7. Me or him?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bram and Simon were supposed to talk, but something happened.

Bram woke up after one of his best sleeps in a while. He looked down and saw Will was awake.

“You are really cute when you are sleeping,” Will said with a smile.

“Yeah?” Bram said with a grin. “You looked cute last night too. I thought we were supposed to watch a movie together.”

“I’m sorry, I was just tired and you were really comfortable,” Will said.

Bram was about to respond when his phone started to ring. He saw it was Garrett, so he answered. Will had gone to the bathroom.

“Hey, what’s up?” Bram said.

“Coach wants us on the field in an hour. He really wants to win the tournament, so he wants us focused,” Garrett said. 

“Okay, I’ll be right over,” Bram said.

“What’s wrong?” Will said getting out of the bathroom shirtless.

“Um..” Bram was speechless. He had seen a little last night during the game, but seeing him fully shirtless left Bram speechless. “Um..”

“Are you going to tell me or just stare at my body?” Will said smiling and putting on a shirt.

“Yeah right,” Bram said blushing. “It was Garrett, my roommate, saying my coach wants us on the field an hour early. He really wants us to win the tournament.”

“You should probably go then,” Will said a little sad.

“What’s wrong?” Bram said getting up and closer to Will.

“Since we lost yesterday, we are leaving before your game,” Will said. “I just wanted to say it was nice to meet you Bram and you made this trip a million times better.”

“Yeah, you made mine way better too,” Bram said a bit sad. “We can still text and talk all the time though and we will probably see each other at some other tournaments.”

“That’s true,” Will said.

“I should get going,” Bram said.

“Bye Bram,” Will said giving Bram a kiss and a hug. “Make sure you win and score.”

“Bye Will and I’ll try my best,” Bram said heading out.

Bram went to his room to change. Garrett was eating breakfast and watching TV until it was time to go.

“Dude, so how did it go?” Garrett asked.

“It went amazing. Honestly, I’m sad that he lives in Chicago.” Bram said sitting next to Garrett.

“So does this mean you are over Simon?” Garrett asked.

“Not necessarily, but it was a nice distraction, specially since Simon started dating Cal this weekend,” Bram said.

“Now that we are talking about Simon, you should probably know that he heard you last night,” Garrett said looking down at his food.

“What do you mean he heard me last night?” Bram asked nervously.

“Well,” Garrett said and told him about talking to Simon and Leah on the phone and Bram coming in to get his jacket with Will. “So yeah, he heard all of that.”

“Well,” Bram said getting worried. “I should call him and try to explain this to him.”

Bram went to his room and pull out his phone. He saw a message from Will.

“I had a great time with you Bram. Please stay in touch you sexy boy,” Will ended the text with a kiss emoji.

Bram was conflicted. He had started to develop feelings for Will over the two days. He still liked Simon a lot and wish to be dating him, but he started to realize he needed to move on and find someone else since Simon had clearly moved on.

He opened his phone and hovered his finger over Simon’s name. He can’t believe after all those years the person who was the easiest to talk to became the hardest person to.

He decided to call him. The phone rang and rang and rang until he heard Simon’s voice.

“Hello,” Simon said.

Bram was quite. He froze. For the first time, he didn’t know what to say to Simon.  
“Bram? Hello?” Simon said getting worried. “Is everything alright?”

“Yeah,” Bram said. They both went silent. “We should talk when I get back Simon, there is something I need to tell you.”

“Okay,” Simon said. “I do feel we need to, um..talk.” 

“I won’t back until late today, so can we meet after school tomorrow,” Bram said.

“Yeah, let’s meet at the bleachers,” Simon said.

“Okay,” Bram said.

“Okay,” Simon said.

“I gotta go,” Bram said. 

“Wait, Bram, you know you are still my best friend and nothing will change that right?” Simon said.

“Yeah, Simon, I know. Pinky promise?” Bram said with a smile.

“Always,” Simon said.

Bram hung up and felt better about having talked to Simon. He was glad they had decided to meet after school and talk it out. Simon was still his best friend and nothing was going to change that.

They ended up winning 3-0 with three goals by Bram. He played the best game of his life and felt truly happy for the first time all weekend. He was selected as the best player of the tournament.

They boarded the bus and Bram texted his mom and Simon. Both congratulated him. He decided to text Will.

Will responded instantly. “I’m going to take all the credit for your performance,” Will said with a wink.

Simon and his mom had responded, but he spend the whole ride back to Atlanta texting with Will, since they were both traveling.

As soon as he got home, Bram went to bed. 

Meanwhile, Simon was still waiting for Bram to respond. He decided to call Cal instead and spent the rest of the night talking to him.

The next morning, Simon rode the bus and was excited to see Bram again, but he said his mom was going to drop him off instead. 

He was going to sit with Nick, Bram, Garrett and Leah for lunch, but Cal asked him to sit with him instead. 

“Okay,” Simon said with a smile and was introduced to Cal’s friends as his boyfriend. He liked when Cal called him his boyfriend. 

After school, Bram headed to the bleachers and was waiting for Simon. Simon was a little late cause he had to go to the bathroom, but when he was heading over there, Cal cut him off. 

“Hey, babe,” Cal said.

“Hey, Cal,” Simon said with a kiss.

“Do you want to come over? My parents won’t be home until 7 and you can stay for dinner and meet them,” Cal asked nervously.

“Yeah, but I gotta meet Bram at the bleachers right now,” Simon said.

“Oh,” Cal said. “Why?”

“We just need to talk about stuff,” Simon said.

“What stuff?” Cal said getting a bit mad.

“Stuff between us,” Simon said. 

“What do you mean?” Cal said sounding angry. “I just invited you home to hang out with me alone and you want to talk to Bram.”

“What is your problem?” Simon said.

“Why did you accept to be my boyfriend if you already had one?” Cal said.

“Bram and I are not dating,” Simon said.

“Well come with me and prove it,” Cal said.

“It won’t take long, I swear” Simon said being caught in the middle.

“Bye then,” Cal said walking away.

Simon was going to go to Bram, but he decided to run towards Cal. “Wait,” Simon said. “You are lucky you are cute.”

Simon went home with Cal and was making out with him, when Simon’s phone felt out. Simon stopped their make out session.

“I need to go to the bathroom,” Simon said with a blush. 

“It’s the second door on the left,” Cal said. “Don’t take too long.”

“I’ll try,” Simon said with a wink. 

Bram was waiting for Simon. First 10 minutes passed, then 20, then 30. Bram texted Simon to make sure nothing had happened to him.

“Is everything okay? I need to catch the late bus,” Bram said waiting.

“Can you leave me alone? I don’t like you, I have never liked you. Cal is my boyfriend, so stop trying to get between the two of us.”

Bram read and re-read the text he had received. He knew there was something wrong, but he couldn’t respond and didn’t know what to say.

At Cal’s place, Cal quickly sent the text and deleted the message. He knew he had to get rid off Bram to have Simon for himself and knew that was the only way. When Simon came back, Cal handed him his phone back.

“You dropped your phone,” Cal said. 

“Thanks,” Simon said. 

Bram started to cry in the bleachers. He needed to get to the bus, so he cleaned off his tears and went to the bus stop. He thought about texting Simon, but texted Will instead. He had told him everything about meeting Simon and talking to him today during the ride back home.

“Can I call you?” Bram texted him.

Before he got a reply, he received a call from Will. 

“How did it go?” Will asked.

“He didn’t show up. He texted me to leave him alone and that he had a boyfriend already,” Bram said holding back tears.

“Hey, don’t cry. He doesn’t know what he is losing,” Will said. “I’m sorry Bram.”

“It’s not your fault,” Bram said.

They talked for Bram’s whole ride home. After getting home, Bram got a text from Simon.

“Hey, sorry about leaving you hanging,” Simon’s text read. “Can I come over?”

Bram thought about what to reply. He was still hurt about what had happened. 

“No worries. Just be honest with me next time we talk, I hope you are having fun with Cal, since you made your intentions pretty clear,” Bram replied.

Simon was walking towards Bram’s house when he received the text. He didn’t understand what Bram was saying. He knew he had messed up, but he still wanted to apologize to Bram about leaving him hanging.

He rang Bram’s bell. Bram had ordered a pizza, so he opened the door.

“Oh,” Bram said. “What are you doing here?”

“We need to talk Bram and I felt bad for leaving you at the bleachers. Cal wanted to hang out,” Simon said.

“Yeah, Simon, I’m not in the mood to talk to you right now,” Bram said.

“Did I do something wrong? Other than leaving you hanging?” Simon asked getting worried.

“You are unbelievable. You are going to pretend you didn’t send me that text,” Bram said getting angry.

“What are you talking about? What text?” Simon said getting angry too.

“This is all a joke to you. Maybe go makeout with your boyfriend Simon and leave me alone,” Bram said.

“Maybe I should. You should say hi to Will for me, I was hoping to learn more about him,” Simon said walking away.

“You will never meet him. He is a true friend unlike you,” Bram said slamming his door.

Simon ran back home with tears on his eyes. He went up to his room and fell asleep quickly.

Bram ate a whole pizza and went to bed early. He had just lost his best friend because of a stupid boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment how you feel about Bram and Simon not being friends anymore. I won't spoil the rest of the story, but hope you enjoy it.


	8. I choose you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth is revealed, can Simon and Bram be friends again?

Bram and Simon didn’t hang out, didn’t text, didn’t talk or eat lunch together anymore. Bram had told Leah, Nick and Garrett about what had happened and they sided with Bram.

Simon stopped hanging out with them and spent all his time with Cal. They went out on dates, had make out sessions before play practice and were everyone’s favorite couple. They even got chosen as the cutest couple on their yearbook. 

Months past, Bram and Simon didn’t speak at all. Bram had continued texting with Will, who had found a boyfriend. Bram was happy and a bit jealous, but he was glad Will was happy.

Simon still hung out with Nick and Leah from time to time, but continued to spent most of his time with Cal. It was the summer before their senior year, Simon was still dating Cal. They were getting closer to the end of the Summer when Simon went to Leah’s house, since Cal was busy at home.

They were hanging out when Leah laughed at something on her phone.

“What’s so funny?” Simon asked.

“Um..Bram sent a funny tweet on our group chat,” Leah said.

“Oh,” Simon said. Bram usually found really funny stuff. They used to have a text group where the two of them just sent each other memes every day. He missed spending time with Bram, but Cal got jealous even at the mention of Bram, so Simon stopped talking about it.

“H-how is he doing?” Simon asked.

“He is fine. He is visiting his dad. I think he comes back tonight though,” Leah said. “Garrett, Nick and him are coming over later, if you want to stay around.”

“I don’t think I should,” Simon said. “We haven’t really spoken since that night.”

“Well, not going to lie, but that was a shitty thing to say to your best friend,” Leah said.

“What are you talking about?” Simon said.

“The text Simon, you basically told him to stay away from you and leave you and Cal alone,” Leah said.

“I never said that, what are you talking about?” Simon said getting mad.

“He showed me the screenshot Simon, you did,” Leah said.

Simon began to think why would he ever send that to Bram. He looked towards their last text conversation and didn’t see anything. Then he remembered what happened that day.

He didn’t think Cal would do that. He couldn’t. He knew Cal was jealous of how close Bram and him were, but he would never hurt Simon that much and get rid off his best friend, specially when they had just started dating.

“Simon, are you okay?” Leah asked worried.

“I think Cal sent that text,” Simon said.

“Why do you say that?” Leah said.

Simon explained what happened that day. Leah was listening and decided to give Simon some advice.

“The only way to find out is by talking to Cal,” Leah said.

“Yeah, I gotta go,” Simon said. “I’ll talk to you later Leah.”

Simon drove to Cal’s house. The door was unlocked, so he decided to go in. He heard some giggling on coming from Cal’s room.

He went toward his room and he couldn’t believe it. He saw Cal kissing some girl. 

“What is this?” Simon said.

“Oh my god,” the girl quickly covered her face.

“Simon, what are you doing here?” Cal said.

“I don’t know. Clearly you are busy,” Simon said running away.

Simon was leaving the house crying when Cal came running to him. 

“Simon, wait” Cal said.

“How could you do that to me?” Simon said through tears.

“I just couldn’t stand it anymore. You didn’t want to go further than kissing, then I met her while you were spending time with Alice in Boston and we just decided to hookup,” Cal said. “It’s nothing more than a hookup.”

“Nothing more than a hookup? Are you kidding me?” Simon said getting angry. “I left all my friends because of you and this is what I get.”

“Hey, don’t blame me for you being dumb,” Cal said. “I should have broke up with you, but I felt bad. I don’t love you anymore Simon, but it’s clear you still do.”

Simon’s heart broke. He thought he would spend the rest of his life with Cal.

“Before I go and never see you again, I just need to know,” Simon said. “Did you tell Bram to stay away from me?”

Cal started to laugh. “Oh my god, that was so long ago. He was clearly into you, so I just had to make sure he didn’t try to steal you away. I was into you back then, when you weren’t ugly.”

Simon got angry and punched Cal in the face.

“Screw you and don’t ever come near me again,” Simon said running away.

He texted Leah and asked her if he could come over. He was making his way to Leah’s house when he got a reply.

“Yeah, but Bram is here,” Leah said.

“Perfect, it’s time we talk,” Simon said.

Leah told Bram that Simon was coming. Before Bram could leave, Simon opened the door.

“Bram,” Simon said holding back tears.

“Simon,” Bram said. “I-it’s good to see you again.”

Without hesitation, Simon just leaned in and gave Bram one the biggest hugs he had ever given. Bram was caught off guard but he quickly put his arms around Simon.

“Can we talk?” Simon said.

“Sure,”Bram said closing the door and sitting with Simon on the porch.

“What’s up,” Bram said. He had tried to get rid off all his feeling for Simon, but he couldn’t. He was still in love with him and probably was always going to be. 

“Um..Cal was the one that sent you that text, not me,” Simon said looking at the ground. “He took my phone and deleted the message before I could see it. I’m sorry for being so stupid Bram. I never should have left you. I’m an idiot.”

“Simon, calm down,” Bram said. “We both made mistakes, although the text did hurt, I shouldn’t have stopped talking to you. We were best friends and we should have been able to talk it through.” 

“I should have listened to you,” Simon said holding back tears. “I knew you didn’t approve of Cal and you were right. He cheated on me. He was jealous of you and that’s why he made sure we weren’t friends anymore.”

“Si, I’m sorry,” Bram said finally giving Simon a hug.

“I’m so sorry Bram,” Simon said crying. 

“Nothing to be sorry about anymore Si,” Bram said not letting go of Simon. “You still remember that promise we made all those years ago?”

“Of course I do,” Simon said.

“Maybe we should renew it starting right now,” Bram said.

“I would love that, but we need to add something,” Simon said.

“I’m listening,” Bram said.

“We won’t let any dumb, stupid boys come between our friendship ever again, from now on, I choose you,” Simon said. “If someone can’t accept you, then they are not worth my time.”

“Deal,” Bram said. 

They hug and Leah came running outside to give them a hug. 

“Finally,” Leah said. “We were all getting tired of you guys being apart. I’m glad we are back to being friends.”

“Yeah, I am too,” Simon said with a smile.

“We should still talk about stuff Si,” Bram said.

“I agree,” Simon said.

Simon and Bram talked about everything and caught up about their life. Bram told Simon about Will and the weekend at the tournament. Bram said they should go to Chicago to visit, so Simon could met him. Bram still thought Will was the hottest guy he had ever seen, which Will teased him about.  
Simon told him about how Cal and him had spent a lot of time together, about Cal being jealous of Bram and Cal cheating on him. He also told Bram about Nora growing up and cooking more and them being her test subjects.

Bram told Simon about his new sister and about his mom. Ciara had asked Bram about Simon a couple of weeks after their fight, but when Bram told her they weren’t friends, Ciara let him be and talked to Emily.

Their mothers had gotten worried about their friendship falling apart, but decided not to get involved. They were both busy and didn’t have time to deal with them.

Before they realized it, it was almost midnight. 

“My mom is going to kill me,” Simon said. “I missed curfew, but hopefully when I tell her about you, she will be fine.”

“My mom is working a late shift, so I have no worries,” Bram said. 

“I should probably go,” Simon said. “I missed you so much Bram.”

“I missed you too Simon,” Bram said giving Simon a hug.

“I’ll talk to you later,” Simon said. 

“Sounds good, drive safe,” Bram said.

Simon got home and saw that her mother was waiting in the living room.

“Do you know what curfew is Simon?” Emily said.

“Mom, I can explain,” Simon said.

“It better be good,” Emily said.

“I broke up with Cal. He cheated on me and…” Simon said.

“Oh baby,” Emily said. “I’m sorry that happened to you.”

“You don’t sound angry or sad,” Simon said.

“Well, I’m not,” Emily said. “I always knew that boy wasn’t right for you, but I knew you hate it when I get involved in your life, so I let it be. Your father hated Cal. He believed he was the reason why you stopped being friends with Bram.”

“Well he is not wrong. He was literally the reason why,” Simon said.

He went on to explain about what had happened with the text and the phone. Emily was angry at Cal for doing that.

“I can’t believe he did that,” Emily said. 

“It doesn’t matter anymore,” Simon said. “I talked to Bram.”

“You did? How did that go?” Emily said with a smile.

“We are friends again. It might take some time to be as close as we were, but I think we are both willing to make it work,”Simon said.

“I’m really happy to hear that,” Emily said. “You have to invite him over to have dinner with us.”

“I’ll see what I can do,” Simon said heading up the stairs.

“Before you go, next time make sure to be home before curfew,” Emily said.

“Yes mom,” Simon said going to his room.

Although he was still hurt about Cal, he was happy to have Bram back in his life. He finally had his best friend back. 

He texted Bram and told him about his mom wanted him over for dinner. Bram agreed to come over next week before school started. That gave Simon an idea.

“Should we have a final ‘Spierfield Sleepover Back-to-School Extravaganza’? Simon texted Bram.

“I think we should,” Bram said.

“Then it set,” Simon replied. “You are cordially invited to this prestigious event at Simon’s house next Friday. You are required to wear your comfiest pajamas and bring Oreos.”

“I will gladly accept the invitation. I will be bringing oreos and reese's as well,” Bram replied.

“Sounds like a plan,” Simon said before falling asleep on his bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for posting this late. I got super busy last week. We still have two more chapters to go. I hope you guys are enjoying this story.
> 
> Feel free to comment if you have any questions or what you think of this chapter.


	9. Friendship renewed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bram and Simon are rebuilding their friendship. The Spier family welcomes Bram with open arms.

After talking to Simon, Bram was finally happy again. Over the years, he thought about talking to Simon and seeing if they could be friends again. He became closer to Garrett and Will, but they were not Simon.

He decided to go home. It was 2 a.m. and he was still texting Simon on his couch. His mom arrived and saw him still awake.

“You didn’t have to wait for me Bram, you know it’s late,” Ciara said coming in.

“I know Mom, it’s just..” Bram said before stopping and beginning to cry.

“Bram, what’s wrong? Is everything okay?” Ciara went rushing to give Bram a hug.

“Yeah, actually, everything is great. Amazing,” Bram said. “I don’t know why I’m crying, but these are tears of joy.”

“What happened?” Ciara said confused.

“Me and Simon are friends again,” Bram said with a smile.

“Finally!” Ciara said. “I missed Simon. Emily and I decided not to get involved, but this was getting ridiculous.”

Bram went on to tell her about Simon and everything that had happened with Cal. Ciara was angry about Cal, but knew it was none of her business.

“Are you still in love with him?” Ciara asked.

“MOM! I should have never told you that,” Bram said blushing.

“Well, are you going to tell me?” Ciara said.

“I don’t think I ever stopped loving him,” Bram said with a smile. “He is still the most beautiful guy I know.”

“Are you going to tell him?” Ciara said. She loved Simon and would have been happy for them to start dating.

“I will, but not right now,” Bram said. “We need to rebuild our trust and become best friends again first. I won’t let him go again.”

“You better not, or else I’ll get involved,” Ciara said standing up and giving Bram a kiss on the forehead. “Goodnight Bram.”

“Goodnight Mom,” Bram said.

Bram and Simon hung out with Leah, Nick and Garrett every other day. They decided to go shopping for new clothes for the new year. Bram was still in love with Simon wearing hoodies and pants. He thought Simon look hot wearing them.

“You need to stop wearing hoodies during the Summer Simon,” Leah said. “It’s like a million degrees out.”

“I like them, so I’m going to still wear them,” Simon said.

“Whatever,” Leah said.

Bram was just laughing. He was happy to have his best friend back. Although Garrett was becoming one of his best friends, nobody could replace Simon. He was the first one to know he was gay, the first one to be his friends all those years ago.

He was thinking about all the fun times he had with Simon before that horrible weekend. He remembered the sleepovers, the lunch conversations, the fun times and all he remembered is Simon with a smile on his face. 

They kept walking around the mall with Simon and Bram in the back of the group.

“Hey,” Simon said. “You seem lost inside your head.”

“I was. I was just thinking of all the fun times we had,” Bram said. “I still feel stupid about stopping being friends with you for a while.”

“I think we both feel stupid about it,” Simon said. “It’s going to take time, but I think this will make us stronger than before.”

“I agree,” Bram said.

“When you two are done making up, can we go get some food?” Nick said with a smile.

“Fine,” Simon said. “But no Chick-Fil-A, we have been eating that all summer.”

“Okay,” Nick said.

Bram had gone for the week to visit his dad, but promised Simon to be back by Friday for their sleepover. Simon was nervous. What if Bram didn’t like his room anymore? Also, when they used to have the sleepovers, Bram and Simon slept on the same bed, but they had grown, specially Bram, so they wouldn’t fit there anymore.

At lunch, Emily knew something was up.

“Is everything okay Simon?” Emily said.

“Yeah, it’s just, I don’t want to mess anything up. I want tonight to be perfect,” Simon said.

“It will be. You and Bram have a lot of history and you two will be fine. Besides, I bet he is nervous too,” Emily said taking a bite out of her sandwich.

“Yeah, but how are we going to sleep? What if he doesn’t like my room anymore?” Simon said.

Emily started laughing. 

“We have an inflatable mattress Simon, just use that,” Emily said. “Besides, I still think you both fit in your bed, but it’s up to you.”

“We’ll figure it out,” Simon said.

It was around 7, when Bram arrived at the Spiers. He brought a change of clothes and oreos. He was nervous about sleeping in the same room as Simon. He was still attracted to him and hoped they could sleep in separate beds.

Bram rang the bell. He expected Simon to answer, but it was actually Jack.

“Bram! Wow, look how much you have grown,” Jack said opening the door to let Bram in.

“Thanks Mr. Spier, it’s good to see you again,” Bram answered.

“Mr. Spier? Come on Bram, we have known each other forever,” Jack said putting his arm around Bram.

“I guess that’s true,” Bram said.

“Come on, everyone is helping Nora making pizza for dinner. Simon is upstairs taking a shower,” Jack said.

Bram looked around and it was like being a kid again. He remembered every little corner of the Spier’s home. It look the same with the only difference being updated technologies.

He walked into the kitchen and saw Emily and Nora. He hadn’t seen Nora in years and she had grown since the last time he saw her.

“Bram! It’s good to see you again,” Emily said going to give Bram a hug.

“It’s good to see you too,” Bram said returning a hug.

“Nora, you remember Bram right?” Emily said.

“Yeah. He was here all the time and then that stupid boy started to show up,” Nora said.

Bram just laughed nervously since he didn’t know how much Simon had told them about their falling out. 

“Well, I’m back and I plan to stay for a while this time,” Bram said.

“That’s good to know. Simon wasn’t the only one who missed you,” Emily said as a dog quickly approached Bram.

“Oh my god, is this Bieber?” Bram said with a smile and starting to pet Bieber. “He has grown so much since…”

“Yeah, he has,” Simon said appearing at the kitchen. “He missed you.”

“We all did,” Emily said with a smile.

“What do you want in your pizza Bram?” Nora said.

“I’ll let you decide,” Bram said with a smile and getting close to Simon.

“You don’t want to do that,” Simon said with a smile.

Nora decided to put cheese and pepperoni on all the pizzas. They all sat around the table and normal conversation flooded like Bram had never left.

“You still playing soccer?” Jack said.

“Yeah, me, Garrett and Nick think we will be captains this year,” Bram said taking a bite of his pizza.

“That’s good. We might have to get these kids out of the house once in a while to watch you play,” Emily said.

“You are always welcome to,” Bram said with a smile.

Bram missed hanging out with the Spiers. He was always jealous of Simon that his parents had not divorced, but at times, Emily and Jack felt like his second parents. He loved his mom and dad, but it was nice to get to talk to Emily and Jack again.

After dinner, Emily and Jack went to the living room to watch some TV, while Nora went up to her room. Bram and Simon were left alone at the table.

“Do you want to go outside?” Simon said.

“Sure,” Bram said.

They both went outside. It was a nice Summer night, not too cold, not to warm. The Spiers had a couple of lawn chairs.

“Sit down, I’ll be right out,” Simon said.

“Okay,” Bram said sitting down. Bieber had joined them, so Bram picked up a ball and started playing catch with him.

When Simon came out, he had two cups, oreos and his speaker. He almost dropped them all, so Bram stood up and helped him.

“Thanks,” Simon said. “Can’t have a sleepover without Oreos.” 

“Yeah,” Bram said with a shy smile.

It was a little awkward at first until Simon played some music on his speakers. He decided to play one of his Spotify playlists.

“I hope you like this, my music tastes have changed a little since we stopped talking,” Simon said that last part softly.

“I can tell,” Bram said. “Is everything okay Simon?”

“Not really. I guess it’s better now that we are talking again, but Cal really hurt me and not having you next to me, was..painful, sad,” Simon said looking at the sky and taking an Oreo.

“I know what you mean,” Bram said. “I-I was happy for you when you send me those pictures during homecoming, but to be honest, I never approved or liked Cal.” 

“I always knew you didn’t like Cal,” Simon said. “I should have listened to you.”

“Don’t blame yourself for him being a dumb boyfriend,” Bram said. “I just felt you could have done so much better.”

“Like you did with Will?” Simon said without thinking. The truth was that Simon had gotten jealous when he learned about Will and Bram. He always liked Bram, since they were best friends, but he wouldn’t have mind Bram being his first boyfriend.

He always thought Bram was attractive and knowing everything about Bram, he knew he was a nice guy. He just didn’t want his feelings to get in the way of their friendship, so he decided to focus on Cal and forget about Bram. However, after those years, the feelings remained.

“Um..I didn’t do anything I regret with Will,” Bram said softly. “Sure, he was my first kiss and we cuddled, but nothing else. He wanted there to be more, but he respected my decision.”

“Oh,” Simon said. “I’m sorry. I just assumed that, I don’t know. I shouldn’t have assumed anything. I’m an idiot.”

“No, you are not. It was fair to assume,” Bram said taking some Oreos and drinking some milk. “D-Did you and Cal do it?”

“No,” Simon said softly. “He wanted to many times, but I wasn’t ready. I’m still not ready. That’s one of the reasons why he cheated on me actually.”

“I’m sorry to hear that Simon,” Bram said.

“It is what it is,” Simon said.

The rest of the night was spent just talking about the past few years. It was like they had never stopped being friends. They laughed, got serious at times, but overall, it was just the same old Simon and Bram.

They had finished all the oreos when Simon looked at his phone. It was around midnight and out of nowhere it started to rain. 

“We should head inside,” Simon said.

“Yeah, I agree,” Bram said getting up and going inside with Simon.

They went up to Simon’s room. Bram looked around and noticed it was nicer than he had remembered. He looked at the pictures hanging on his wall and saw that most of them still had Bram on them. 

“Sorry for the mess,” Simon said with a blush. “I tried to clean before you got it.”

“No worries,” Bram said with a smile. “It’s exactly how I remembered it.”

They both got changed with Bram taking the bathroom and Simon changing in his room. Bram changed quickly and came back to Simon’s room and saw Simon shirtless. 

“Oh, sorry Si,” Bram said.

“It isn’t like you haven’t seen me shirtless before,” Simon said putting a shirt on.

Once he was dressed, he realized the inflatable mattress wasn’t in his room. 

“Um..I guess my mom forgot to get the inflatable mattress,” Simon said.

“I can sleep on the floor, it’s fine,” Bram said.

“No,” Simon said. “I-I think we both still fit on my bed.”

“Sure,” Bram said nervously. It was nothing before, but now he had stronger feelings for Simon and being on the same bed was going to be hard.

They both got in bed and fit perfectly, although it was a little tight. They were both exhausted, so they talked for a bit until Simon started to close his eyes.

“Goodnight Si,” Bram said.

“Night Bram,” Simon said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for keeping you guys waiting. I just got so busy and totally forgot about this.
> 
> I'm posting the last two chapters today, so I hope you enjoy!
> 
> I'm not sure if I want to continue this story with another work or create an entirely new one. Let me know which one you think I should do in the comments.


	10. Would you do me the honor?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secrets are revealed and the friendship becomes stronger.

Bram woke up before Simon the next day. It wasn’t until he fully opened his arm that he noticed Simon. At some point during the night, Bram had laid on his back and Simon had laid on his chest and grabbed him like a teddy bear.

He didn’t know if it was his crush talking, but Simon fit perfectly cuddling with him. It was only 8 a.m., so he didn’t want to wake Simon. Bram was happy that Simon was cuddling, but he needed to go to the bathroom. He tried to get out quietly and without waking Simon up, but had no luck.

Simon opened his eyes and realized he was laying on Bram. He quickly jumped out.

“Eh..Good morning Bram,” Simon said blushing.

“Good morning Si,” Bram said. “Sorry, I needed to go to the bathroom.”

“Oh, yeah, sorry,” Simon said still blushing harder than before.

Bram left Simon’s room and went to the bathroom. While Bram was in the bathroom, Simon was trying to calm down and figure out how to apologize to for sleeping on Bram, but honestly, it was the best rest he has had in a long time. Before he could think, Bram was back.

“Hey,” Bram said sitting on Simon’s chair.

Simon opened his mouth to say something and quickly closed it.

“Is everything okay?” Bram said. He was surprised about waking up with Simon cuddling him, but he wasn’t going to complain about it. He wished it happened more.

“I-I just wanted to apologize for this morning. I didn’t mean to cuddle you…” Simon said softly.

“Don’t worry about it,” Bram said with a smile and getting close to Simon. “It was actually nice and you looked cute sleeping.”

“Stop,” Simon said blushing.

Bram thought this was his chance. He was going to tell Simon how he felt about him. His crush had died somewhat when they had stopped talking, but now it was back with a force. As Bram was about to tell him, Jack opened the door.

“Guys, time for breakfast,” Jack said.

“Thank God, I’m starving,” Simon said.

“Yeah, same here,” Bram said a little sadly, but Simon didn’t noticed. 

They ate some muffins Nora made and Bram needed to go home early to help his mom. They were planning to have a mother-son day, so Bram left.

Over the next couple of weeks, school started and Bram and Simon had some classes together and lunch. It was nice to have Bram and Simon back on the lunch table and it was nothing happened. 

Simon decided not to try out for the play this semester, since Cal was still involved in theatre. Also, he wanted to focus on his studies to go to a good school. 

It was around homecoming. Bram didn’t know if Simon planned to go again, but he was hoping he didn’t. The soccer team had another tournament out of state, this time in Chicago. The coach told them, since it was further than Florida, they could bring a family member or friend.

It was a week before the trip when they needed to tell coach who they planned on taking. Garrett and Nick decided not to take anybody, but Bram told coach he planned to take Simon. 

“Okay, you just need to get approval from his parents, since he is still under 18” Coach said.

“Okay,” Bram said trying not to panic. He had hold off on asking Simon for a long time, but now, he needed to get it together.

Bram texted Simon to meet him at the bus stop. 

Simon replied that he will be there in 5 minutes. He was scared that it will go the same way the last time they met there.

“Hey,” Simon said with a smile. 

“Hey,” Bram said nervously. 

They were quiet for about 30 seconds until Simon spoke up.

“So, what’s up?” Simon said.

“You now about the tournament this weekend right?” Bram said.

“Yeah, you guys need to stop playing during homecoming,” Simon said with a nervous laugh.

“Well, since it’s in Chicago, coach is letting us bring a friend or family member, and I was wondering, if you, I don’t know, wanted to, maybe if you don’t plan on going, I don’t know..” Bram was rambling on.

“Are you asking me if I want to go to Chicago with you for a weekend with Nick and Garrett? Because yes, yes I do Bram,” Simon said with a smile.

“Yeah, that’s what I was getting at,” Bram said with a laugh.

“I would love to,” Simon said.

“Cool,” Bram said. “You just need your parents to sign this form and they we will be good to go.”

“They are going to be good with it,” Simon said. “They are actually going out of town with Nora, so they didn’t want to leave me alone.”

It was a couple of days after and they had just arrived in Chicago. Bram had already texted Will and they were planning to meet up for dinner after one of the games. Will wanted to introduce Bram to his boyfriend and he also wanted to meet Simon.

They went out to dinner and introduced themselves. 

“Bram and Simon, this is my boyfriend Jake,” Will said.

“Nice to meet you,” Bram said. “Will, Jake, this is Simon, my best friend.”

“It’s good to finally meet you Simon,” Will said giving him a hug.

“Same here,” Simon said. “Bram said I needed to meet you.”

They sat down and talked about anything. Bram and Will talked about soccer and the tournament, while Jake and Simon talked about theatre. 

After dinner, they decided to walk around the city. Simon and Jake were in front, while Will had slowed down so he could talk with Bram.

“Bram, you need to tell him,” Will said.

“What are you talking about?” Bram said.

“It’s pretty obvious, Bram,” Will said. “You are in love with him. Tell me I’m wrong?”

Bram remained quiet.   
“I knew it,” Will said with a smile. “And I can tell Simon feels the same way.”

“Now you are just talking crazy,” Bram said laughing.

“He has been stealing glances at you all night,” Will said. “I didn’t notice it, but Jake did.”

“Well, I was planning to ask him to Prom and then tell him,” Bram said.

“That’s going to be really cute Bram, you have to take pictures and send me some,” Will said.

“I’ll see what I can do,” Bram said with a smile.

They decided to eat some ice cream and go back to the hotel since it was getting late. Simon and Jake exchanged numbers, so they could sit next to each other at the games, while Bram and Will played.

When they got to the room, Nick and Garrett were still awake watching a movie, so Simon and Bram joined them. Simon and Bram feel asleep on the couch with Simon laying on Bram’s shoulder.

Nick had gone to bed earlier, so it was Garrett who saw them and took a picture. He sent it to Leah and Abby, since they all knew about Bram’s crush on Simon.

Simon woke up in the middle of the night and realized they had fallen asleep on the couch. He nudged Bram awake.

“Bram, let’s go to our beds, we fell asleep on the couch,” Simon said.

“Okay,” Bram said. 

When they went into their room, they realize there was only one bed. 

“Wait, there should be two beds,” Bram said.

“I guess Nick and Garrett took that room,” Simon said.

They were both tired, so they just layed on the same Queen bed. 

“Thanks for inviting me Bram,” Simon said. 

“I’m glad you came,” Bram said. “Goodnight.”

“Night, Bram,” SImon replied.  
Bram woke up again and was disappointed when Simon wasn’t cuddling him again, but then he realized that Simon wasn’t in bed at all. He had left Bram a note telling him he was going to grab breakfast with Jake and explore the city. Bram and the team were busy since they had a game at noon.

Jake and Simon talked about random stuff until they got to the game. It was Bram’s team against Will, so they were cheering for different teams, but they didn’t really care about soccer.

“So, how come you are not dating Bram?” Jake said.

Simon was drinking coffee and he spit it out when Jake asked the question.

“What? W-what do you mean?” Simon asked.

“Will and I were talking last night and noticed that you can’t stop looking at Bram,” Jake said.

“I didn’t think anybody noticed,” Simon said blushing.

“Will didn’t, but I did, because that was the way I looked at Will before we started dating,” Jake said.

“If I’m being honest, I don’t want to ruin our friendship, since we just became friends again,” Simon said.

“That’s fair, but Bram feels the same way.” Jake said.

“What do you mean?” Simon asked.

“He looked at you the same way when you weren’t noticing. You two are really oblivious,” Jake said laughing. 

“Really?” Simon said a little too excited.

“Yeah,” Jake said. “Do you love him?”

“I do,” Simon said without hesitation. “I sometimes wish I would have never dated Cal and dated Bram instead.”

“Don’t beat yourself up,” Jake said. “Sometimes we need to make mistakes, to get to where we want to be.”

“True,” Simon said.

They talked until the game was over and decided to go out for dinner again. Bram and Simon returned to Georgia with the team and continued to be friends and hanging out from time to time. 

They decided to apply to different colleges out of state, since they didn’t want to go to school in the South. It was in February when they found out if they got accepted. Bram got accepted to Columbia with a full scholarship, while Simon was accepted to NYU with some scholarships as well.

It was 3 weeks before Prom when Bram decided to ask Simon. He enlisted the help of the team. He invited Simon to the last game of the season. It was when all the families usually went to honor the seniors on the team.

They won 2-1 and Simon was waiting in the stands for Nick and Garrett with Leah and Abby to got to Waffle House. Simon was talking to Abby and Leah with his back towards the field when everyone went silent.

“Simon,” Bram yelled.

Simon noticed how quiet it was and turned around. 

“Would you do me the honor?” Bram asked Simon pointing at the PROM sign his teammates were holding.

Simon was speechless until Leah and Abby nodged him forward.

“Yes, of course, yes,” Simon said running to the field and giving Bram a hug.

They all decided to go to Waffle House and talked about it. Bram said he wanted to take Simon alone in his car, so the rest were simply going on a limo.

Prom arrived faster than they thought. Bram showed up at Simon’s house early and took a million pictures.

“You look really good Simon,” Bram said with a smile.

“Not as good as you,” Simon said hugging Bram. “Thank you for asking me.”

“It was my pleasure,” Bram said.

They arrived at Prom and danced with the rest of their friends. It wasn’t until a slow song that Bram and Simon were one of the few couples dancing. 

Simon was looking at the other couples while dancing with Bram.

“Si,” Bram said softly. “One of the reasons why I asked you to Prom, was because I can’t hide it anymore.”

“What do you mean?” Simon said.

“This,” Bram said grabbing Simon’s cheek and kissing him. He kissed him like there was no tomorrow and they were alone in the word. He kissed him after years of holding his crush in. He was getting worried until Simon backed out a little.

“Si, I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have,” Bram said.

“No, no, Bram it was perfect. I was actually hoping you would kiss me,” Simon said. “I-I love you.”

“I love you too,” Bram said leaning in again and kissing Simon again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters and their stories and backgrounds. These are all from the wonderful work by Becky Albertalli.


End file.
